


Lost in the Fog

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: It's been a month since Dan's tragic death from a hit and run, and Noah is trying to process every waking moment without him nearby. Redmond is also wondering when he will return, not knowing that he will never see him again.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lost in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting down to dinner last night when this hit me like a freight train, but I didn't want to write it until now. I hate myself for writing this, but I promise fluff will be in the next story to make up for the sadness!! 
> 
> Clarity: 
> 
> I don't know Dan or Noah in reality, but it would be awesome nonetheless!

This was the third morning in a row in which Noah woke up crying. Reaching blindly in the darkness of the bedroom, he got a tissue to wipe his nose and dry his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh in the process. Redmond perked his head up at the noise, wandering over to the bed before stopping for scratches. He sensed that something was off, but he didn't know what it was. 

Noah didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. 

"Hey, Red. How are you today? Hopefully you're better than I am," he whispered, reaching down and patting him on the head. 

"Boof," Red responded. 

"Good boy. You always know how to make me feel better," Noah said, stifling another sniffle. 

His phone lit up with a message, but he didn't want to look at it until he was ready to do so. It had been a month since Dan's tragic passing from a hit and run, and he had been bombarded by messages from Annie, Emily, Sarah, Dustin, and Eugene as they all informed him of the accident. He remembered the day it happened, and how he felt making his way to the hospital only to find out he was too late. Dan's injuries were so severe that he'd passed on the way to the emergency room, despite the efforts of the EMS attendants in the ambulance. Even though his death was quick, the pain it left behind cut deeper than anyone would have expected. 

"It's not fair! I didn't even get to say goodbye!" he yowled, scaring Redmond in the process. 

**

After a few more hours of feeling sorry for himself, Noah decided it was time to at least get up and dressed for the day, even if it meant not leaving the apartment. Even though he was a people person, he wanted to stay inside and not talk to anyone. As he stumbled to the shower, he decided to turn on the television to see what was going on. 

Big mistake. 

They were still showing news coverage of the accident, the news reporters saying the driver of the truck was still at large. Thankfully, there were no visuals of Dan's body on the cold pavement, but it struck a chord with Noah, knowing that he would never see him again. Try as he might, Noah couldn't help but let out another muffled cry as he slid down the wall to the floor, burying his head in his hands as another rush of tears and grief rolled over him. He didn't move until he heard what he thought was Redmond walking over to him, but instead he was shocked to see someone else entirely. 

"Hey. What are you crying for?" Dan's soothing voice said, as he knelt down to Noah's line of vision. 

"Dan? Wha-?" Noah exclaimed, blinking tears out of his eyes. 

Dan was indeed kneeling in front of him, not a scratch to be seen. He was dressed in a dark suit, his hair coiffed like usual, and his signature glasses on his face. However, there was a glow around him, which Noah hadn't seen before. 

"There we go. Now, tell me. What has you so upset?"

"How are you here? You were hit by a truck! You're dead! You passed away in the ambulance!" 

Dan nodded. 

"Yes. All of that is true. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I couldn't leave comfortably knowing that you were grieving over me. I know it hurts, but time heals all wounds. I just want you to do one thing for me," he responded. 

Noah gestured for him to go on. 

"Take care of Redmond. Go and see Emily. Make sure my parents have food and drink. Hang out with my sister regularly. Don't sit here and wallow in grief. It's not good for your health. Do you think you can do that?" 

Noah glanced up at him, nodding slightly. 

"Yes. I love you," he whispered. 

Dan smiled brightly. 

"I love you as well." 

**

Noah stood up, finding the strength to turn off the television and walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day, Dan's words still ringing in his head. Redmond walked towards him, sitting on the floor, his head cocked to one side. 

"Let me freshen up a bit, and I'll take you for a walk. How does that sound?" 

"Boof!" he replied, causing Noah to laugh for the first time in ages, not knowing Dan's presence was watching until he spoke. 

"I knew he'd be in good hands. Remember what I said, okay?" 

"I will, Dan. I promise," he responded, choking up again. 

"Wonderful. Even though I'm no longer around physically, I'm always with you, ready to guide you wherever you want to go. I know it will be tough but there's no way you're getting lost in the fog. No matter how much it tries to drag you in, I will always be there to pull you free."


End file.
